


Klance: We Had to Share a Bed

by DemonsWatchYouSleep6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, Hotel, M/M, Random - Freeform, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsWatchYouSleep6/pseuds/DemonsWatchYouSleep6
Summary: When four of the Paladins are sharing a hotel room, Keith and Lance are forced to share one of the two beds. The result is extremely random.





	1. 9 PM

Shiro: Okay, here are your room assignments. Hunk, Pidge, Keith, Lance, you're in room 308. Here are your room keys.

Keith and Lance: (look at each other) Oh crap.


	2. 10 PM

Keith: Lance, turn off the lights.

Lance: I can't. I'm gay.

Keith: What does that have to do with anything?

Lance: Being gay makes me have an inability to turn lights off.

Keith: (sighs and turns off light; from bed) So can you turn lights on?

Lance: Yeah, but you'll have to get up and turn them off since I'm gay.

Pidge: (throws pants) Pants!

Lance: Why aren't those on you?

Pidge: (Silence)

Hunk: (thinking) I'm glad the lights are off right now.


	3. 11 PM

Hunk: I wonder if there's a pool.

Pidge: (looking at brochure) OH MY GOSH, THERE'S A POOL!!

Lance: Wait Pidge, don't leave without me!

Keith: (sighs)


	4. 12 AM (Midnight)

Lance: Keith!

Keith: Lance?

Lance: Keith!

Keith: Lance??

Lance: Keith!

Keith: (Getting into it) Lance!

Lance: Keith!

Keith: Lance!

(Continues for 5 minutes)

Pidge: (Doing jumping jacks in the corner) Will you two SHUT UP??


	5. 1 AM

Hunk: (Sprawls)

Pidge: Uuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhhhhhhh. . .

Hunk: (Doesn't move)

Pidge: (Sighs)


	6. 2 AM

Lance: (Touches Keith's leg)

Keith: You're touching my leg.

Lance: (Silence)


	7. 3 AM

Keith: (Touches Lance's leg)

Lance: (Freaks out) You touched my leg!

Keith: You touched MY leg.

Lance: ONCE.

Keith: (Silence)


	8. 4 AM

Lance: What body part is THIS?? (Whacks Keith with his elbow)

Keith: (Falls off bed) Not cool, man. (Climbs back onto bed)

Lance: What body part is THIS?? (Headbutts Keith)

Keith: Lance, just stop.

Lance: (Silence)


	9. 5 AM

Shiro: (Knocks on door) Come on! Everybody up!

Everyone: UuuuuUuuUuuuUUuuUuugggggGGgGgGGGgggggGghhhhHhhHhHHhHHhHh. . . . .

Lance: Five more minutes!

Shiro: No time to sleep in! Get up!

Hunk: I slept great.

Pidge: (Gives Hunk a dirty look) We were kept up all night by Lance and Keith fighting. It would have been easier to sleep if they had been making out or something. (Is mostly joking)

Lance: (Opens mouth to protest, then realizes something and blanks face)

Keith: (Scowls) Don't even think about it.


	10. 6 AM

Hunk: Waaaait a minute. Pidge, why were you even in our room? You're a girl.

Pidge: They tried. To braid. My hair.

Lance: I'm assuming you're talking about the other girls?

Pidge: And they PAINTED MY NAILS!!

Shiro: Okay, okay. Calm down, Pidge. Did you four get enough sleep last night?

Lance: (With a strange smile) Nope.

Keith: (Slaps Lance)

Lance: (Still smiling) Love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading my silly little fic. I hope it was enjoyable to you. Please note that the majority of this fic was based off of real life events, all of which occured in a single night.
> 
> If you liked this small story of mine, please remember to leave kudos! It would be much appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
